


I Won't Let You Down

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I was waiting for you.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Jared looks at his watch as he walks up the stairs and onto the porch. It’s past midnight. The director insisted that they try to finish up the filming, but that resulted in him making Jared do the same scene about eleven times. Jared figures it’s not the guy’s fault, though. Jared wasn’t doing very well this late at night so he sent him home. He fishes in his pocket for his key, but the door opens before he can even put it in the lock. “Hey. You’re awake?”

Jensen nods, stepping aside to let Jared in. He looks tired, a sleepy grin on his face, “I was waiting for you.” The stars reflect in his eyes, shining bright as Jared shuts the door.

Jared looks at Jensen’s shirt, noticing it’s one of his own. As are the pajama pants. “Jensen,” Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist, leaning down to kiss him, “go to bed. I’m gonna take a shower.” He watches Jensen stalk off to the bedroom, giving him a small smile when he turns back to glance at him. Jared grabs a glass of water before he makes his way to the bathroom. He stops in front of the open bedroom door, looking at Jensen curled up beneath the covers, already asleep. Jared bites his lip and walks in, he could always take a shower in the morning.

He strips down to his boxers and gets in bed next to Jensen, warmth making him even more tired. Jensen opens his eyes a bit and scoots closer to him, burying his face against his chest, “Thought you were gonna shower.”

“I’ll do it in the morning.”

“Okay.” Jared smells like deodorant and musk, it’s familiar, almost comforting. And they’re both asleep in minutes.

X

One of Jared’s favorite things is waking up with Jensen against him, hair in his face and legs tangled together.

Today, Jensen’s green eyes are staring up at him, “Well good morning sunshine.” Jensen presses his lips to his cheek, his stubble scratching Jared’s jaw, “You smell like shit. Get your ass in the shower.”

Jared laughs and rolls out of bed, “Alright, alright. I’m going.”

X

Jared loves it when Jensen makes coffee for him. He likes his coffee loaded with sugar and cream while Jensen likes his black. But over the years, Jensen has mastered making the perfect cup of Padalecki coffee.

“Thanks.” Jared nuzzles his nose against the top of Jensen’s head, wondering how the man smells so damn good all the time. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” He takes a huge sip of his coffee, almost burning his tongue.

The whole Supernatural crew pretty much knows they’re together, as for their good friends. Scratch that, since those gossip magazines printed a photo of them kissing with Jensen wrapped in Jared’s favorite hoodie, the whole world might as well know they’re a couple. Not that either of them mind that they’ve gone public, they just get bothered by how people are constantly poking around and trying to find out more about their personal life.

After a couple years of living with him, Jared is fully aware of Jensen’s extremely weird eating habits. But right now, Jensen’s looking in the fridge, his cup of coffee in his hand as he eyes the jar of pickles.

“Oh god, Jensen. Please don’t.”

“I was just looking!”

“You ate pickles with peanut butter yesterday at work, man. That’s nauseating.”

“It was delicious!” Jensen closes the fridge and turns to Jared, curling his hand around the back of his neck, “At least I make good coffee.”

“At least you do. For that, I shall forgive you.” Jared places his empty cup in the sink and pats his belly for emphasis, “Love your coffee.”

Jensen smoothes down Jared’s damp hair, thinking he looks so good like this. Hair falling in his face, boxers and sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips, his shirt sticking to his skin. He looks his best when he doesn’t even try.

“The game’s on today, right?”

Jensen nods, “Yeah, it starts soon.”

Jared slips his hands under the hem of Jensen’s shirt, palms pressed up against his back. “Filming was tough yesterday.”

Jensen snorts, “You’re telling me? I was the one that was tied up for almost an hour.”

“That’s kinky. Fuck, our scripts are awesome.” Jared pushes Jensen up against the wall, nipping at his neck, “You look good tied up, though. Helpless,” he runs his tongue over his collar bone, “and begging to be let go, calling out Sam’s name.”

“Jesus, Jared.” Jensen hooks his arms around Jared’s neck. He gives Jared a smile, holding him tighter.

Jared’s phone rings in the distance, and Jensen lets go of him unwillingly, slumping against the wall. He presses his fingertips to his hickey covered neck, biting back a grin. The women in makeup are going to love covering _that_ up.

“Fucking telemarketers. I thought it was going to be someone important. Sorry Jen.” Jared presses his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck before pulling back, “Where were we?”

They meet each other halfway as their lips come together, desperate for contact. Jensen fists his hands in Jared’s shirt, trying to pull the taller man closer. Jared’s thigh slides against Jensen’s dick, the friction not enough.

“God, c’mon.” Jensen digs his nails into Jared’s shoulders, his arousal taking over.

“Patience is a virtue.” Jared licks a stripe up his neck, running his fingertip gently over Jensen’s cock. He picks Jensen up, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Jensen’s breathing heavily against his cheek, warm breath on soft skin as he’s carried away from the dining room.

Jared places Jensen on the bed, crawling over him and pulling his shirt up and over his head. Jensen makes a small noise, tugging on Jared’s shirt so he can remove it.

Jensen loves the feel of Jared’s skin against his own, loves having Jared over him, protecting him. He lifts his hips and Jared quickly gets rid of his pants and briefs, discarding them to the floor.

Jared’s lips move up his chest, kisses a line up to his jaw, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Jared—”

Jared’s hand closes around his cock, grip just how Jensen likes it, tight but not enough to put him in pain. He feels fingers find their way into his hair. Jensen never pulls hard, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt him, just rests his hands in Jared’s hair with his hips thrusting up into his fist.

He’s usually pretty quiet when they’re intimate, gasping and moaning softly, whispering profanities. There’s always that rare moment, though, where Jensen loses it completely, writhing and groaning and chanting Jared’s name.

Jared runs his thumb over the head, twisting his wrist and getting Jensen to arch his back. He squeezes Jensen’s thigh, “Can you get the—”

Jensen reaches for the lube before Jared can even get the word out, handing it to him and settling back against the pillows. Jared pops open the cap and coats his fingers, slipping two into Jensen, knowing he can take it.

“Oh, god.”

“Take it easy.” Jared curls his fingers, a look of intense concentration on his face. When Jensen relaxes around him, he adds another finger. “You’ve been so wound up. You do so much, Jen.”

“I try. It gets to me, you know?” His breath hitches, his body tensing for a moment. “Jared, come on.”

“Okay. Alright.” He slicks himself up, pushing in slowly so Jensen has time to adjust. His fingers are pressed into Jensen’s hips, definitely going to leave bruises.

Jensen’s eyes flutter shut and he lets his head fall back onto the pillow, taking deep breaths. Jared starts a rhythm, a slow pace with Jensen rolling his hips to meet his thrusts. The sheets bunch up in between Jensen’s fingers, “Fuck. Yes.”

Jared pulls Jensen’s thighs tighter around his waist, leaning down and running his tongue flat along his chest. “Jensen.” He’s so out of it, breathless and full of energy, like he’s going to explode. He strokes Jensen’s cock once, slow from base to tip, running his thumb over the slit.

“Jared, please. Please.” He licks his lips and stares at Jared, eyes pleading.

“Just wait, Jen. You can do it, baby.” Jared raises Jensen’s arm to his mouth, sucking on his wrist and lightly sinking his teeth into his skin. He takes a hold of Jensen’s hips again, “Shit, Jen.” His pace is relentless now, slamming into Jensen roughly. Jared’s close, so close, he’s right there. He pumps Jensen’s cock, drawing his orgasm from him almost instantly. Jensen arches his back, his mouth falling open as he clenches around Jared, making him come unexpectedly. “Jensen, Jensen.”

Jared pulls out carefully, collapsing next to Jensen with a satisfied smile on his face. Jensen’s sated, his body still thrumming pleasantly.

“Morning sex is awesome.”

Jensen makes a noise of agreement and sinks into the pillows, already half asleep. Jensen’s always been the type to fall asleep after sex, no matter what time it is. Jared’s accepted that fact by now—even though he prefers cuddling. He pulls the blanket over Jensen and kisses his forehead, thinking that they have enough time for a nap before the game starts.


End file.
